The Damned
by Darkbluestars
Summary: Summary: Harry’s not what everyone seems to think. Underneath is something sinister. Will Harry succumb to this unknown power or will it flare to the heaven’s. New friends, powers, enemies, monsters, and love. Grey!Harry


Summary: Harry's not what everyone seems to think. Underneath is something sinister. Will Harry succumb to this unknown power or will it flare to the heaven's. New friends, powers, enemies, monsters, and love. Grey!Harry

Pairing: Harry/OC, Hermione/Ron.

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot, a few Characters and monsters.

* * *

The Damned

**Chapter 1- Sweet Scent**

_Dead, crisped, leaves littered the dirt road. Trees, died from the fall weather, creaked in a terrible way as the wind pulled and tugged at them. The dead leaves where tossed this way and that, of browns and dark tans. _

_It was morning, but even though the trees didn't bare a thing they still hid most the bright sun's rays. No animals where sighted nor heard, but someone; a boy, laid in the middle of the road. His black hair showed out amongst the dead leaves that was spread around him . His light tan face was calm, but only one thing that wasn't quite right. A mark.....on his forehead. A lightning bolt shaped mark. _

_As the boy laid there, the leaves passed over him by the light breeze, and one brushed against his face. His face scrunched up for a second, then relaxed again. Slothfully his eyes replaced his eyelids; a brilliant green that looked out of focus. For a minute the boy laid there, waiting for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. When his eyes where perfect that they could see little light passing the trees, he got up. When he was getting up it felt like it took forever as he slowly looked around at the many dead trees that where on both sides of the road. _

_When skimming the area he suddenly felt a light weight in his hair. Running his hand threw it, he heard a slight crunching noise. He caught a piece of dead leaf between his fingers as he pulled his hand in eye view. Discarding it, he looked down to only see dark blue silk pajama pants, and the rest bare. The first thing that came out of his mouth was a sigh._

_This never happened, to find himself somewhere that was unfamiliar from his usual nightmares of Cedric worried him ever so much. But not hearing the chirps of birds, not seeing a thing in sight except dead trees and leaves made him worry even more for some reason. All the boy could feel was dread and sadness drawn into this place, where ever this place may be. It felt more real and showed vividly, not as the other dreams he had. They where jumbled, and obscured. _

_The wind blew furiously, his pajama pants whipping rapidly against his skin, and his hair flapping at his face, but the stinging feeling of cloth and hair smacking him never came. His nose flared as a sudden scent wrapped around his nose. It smelled of wildflower and a unmarked perfume. That smell ramped into him in waves, intoxicating him, and he tried hard not to inhale it so forcefully. _

_Hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he could hear a voice behind him. "Will your flame rekindle? To be reborn, renew? Again?" the words uttered in absolute detest. Turning around he took a step back in shock. The smell was coming from a women. Her pale skin showed clearly with her strait, flowing, black hair that grew longer then her. Falling around her was her white dress that was also longer then she was. A creepy smile crossed her face. Her brown chocolate eyes with a hint of orange flares, glinted when ray's of light that passed her way. _

_This boy looked trance fixed upon her gaze and her smell. She swayed back and forth three steps then stopped. She lifted her right arm, pulled back her arm, preparing to strike then...._

_There was a pulse. Then another and another. And as these pulses ringed and felt like his heart beat ranged with it, the world around him rippled outwards like ripples in the water, until it looked to be washing away. The last thing he could hear was, 'Harry.' loudly spoken from the women's lips._

The same boy sat up, hearing '_Harry_' echo into his mind. Perspiration claimed him and his world in a haze. Heaves of breath left his lips and his tense body slowly ebbed away, letting the sudden ache lessen.

Sitting up, propped on his bed he looked at the still room. It was still dark, seeing grey between the pale curtains. As his head throbbed intensely he winced, scrunching up his face in pain then relaxed again. "Harry." the name barely formed out of his lips. '_How did that women know my name._' Turning left to see one-thirty eight flashing neon green in Harry's face, he put his hand through his short, spiky, black hair, then letting his arm fall to his side lazily.

Then suddenly his heart was pounding hard against his chest, body shaken, and feeling dizzy. Harry roughly threw the silk covers off him feeling an uncomfortable sensation of heat. Every step he took the floor would moan in protest, but seemed to ignore it's complaint. The room around him swirled into dark colors and almost felt like the floor underneath him was slipping away from him. Reaching out to catch something, anything so not to tip over and collapse. His head and as well as his eyes was slowly being covered by darkness.

Then coldness held at his stretched hands, his fingers felt the ice cold feeling of a window pane. With shaken hands he moved the thin curtains, pulled up the window, and as he pulled he felt the shadows of unconscious seep through his foggy mind faster. Until hearing the great howls of the wind blowing at his face. Reality snapped back and the world around him was normal. No swaying. No head pounding. Nothing, only just the air rushing pass him, and his sweat drying away. _'Not again.' _He thought.

The feeling was coming back again. Only for a week had he not felt the strange feeling rising within him every time he woke up. The feeling of an evil presence dragging him into darkness and pain. Cold seems to help a lot, still feeling a tingling in his body. But Harry felt something was wrong. The day turns into the night and when he wakes up every night the pain feels like it's intensifying. Growing more and more after each time.

Holding onto the window's edge he breathed in a cool nights air, closing his eyes in bliss. Green eyes then glanced at the moon.'_I never had a weird dream like that before. It was all ways Cedric, the graveyard, and Voldemort......._' not noticing the way the cold wind pricked his bare skin making goose bumps form. '_And now this feeling I get every time I wake up is getting worse._'

Turning away from the showering light of the moon he walked out of his room, closing the door with a light click. With every passing window the light from the moon made shadows that cast around him. The floor creaked and the air was silent. Harry walked every stride slowly, so as to not faint from the weird sudden heat.

Stopping at a ebony wooden door Harry turned the golden knob and with another click he pulled to see darkness. Walking in then hearing slapping noises of skin on marble bouncing off the walls. Harry flicked on the lights to see the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

Harry rubbed his face in tiredness, letting out a sigh between his fingers. He turned to the mirror, eyes droopy, face pale, and a little clammy still. Groaning, Harry turned on the faucet, water sputtered out then ran like a water fall in his awaiting hands. Waiting until the water over flowed, Harry splashed it in his face, not worrying about getting his hair wet. Looking closely at his face in the mirror, especially his eyes he saw the pupil dark and the iris green as ever. Giving him harsh memories of his not so great past. Backing away, eyes closed, body turned around from the mirror and leaned on the sink.

For a minute he leaned on the sink with water dripping slowly down his face. He groan in irritation as Harry touched his chest and felt sticky. ' _It's not enough.' _He thought, pushing himself off the sink, and turning towards the standing shower stall. Harry subconsciously turned on the nob that said cold before pulling off his pajama pants and boxers. Then when the chilled water touched his skin he sighed in pleasure as it washed off the now fading pain.

As Harry showered in cold water he ignored a tingle on his back, shrugging the feeling away. Grabbing shampoo he rubbed it while closing his eyes of the incredible sensation a minty smell rush into his nose......

* * *

"Harry? Harry did you hear me?" a voice squeezed between the loud music blaring into his ears. Harry looked up from his spot on the concrete ground and pulled off the left headphones with a faint pop. "Did you hear what I just said?" the person's voice sounded of irritation.

"No, Chase. What did you say?" Harry yawned, stretching in a chair he was sitting in. A voice could be sighing dramatically when his eyes where shut tightly. When his yawning turned into a minimal, green eyes flashed towards the boy sitting across from him, trying hard not to roll his eyes. "What?" he question to is friend and finally turning off the loud music with a push of a button, laying the Mp3 on the table.

Chase was the same age as Harry, 15. His eyes blue and his hair dirty blonde. His face shaped in a oval and his smiles would stop a girl in a ten mile radius. Chase was more of a party goer than a lay back kind of person like Harry. Making him sort of a ladies man. Chase wore a light blue jeans, white t-shirt, and white sneakers, while Harry wore a black top, green army pants, and black boots.

Chase sat lazily like Harry in his seat, not caring when on lookers glance to them for a second and then walking quickly and quietly away from them, thinking of them as trouble makers. The two of them sat outside a café. Their elegant black chairs, polished ember wood tables, and huge outside umbrellas to keep away from the harsh sun laid out next to it. A small gate like fence surrounded the place giving it a comfortable feeling, but - seeing two boys sitting there made the people that came to have coffee and a nice morning turn around and walk away.

"Really, what's the point of talking to you if your not going to even listen? I rather talk to a statue. At least I know it can face me when I'm talking." Chase bashed out.

Not feeling anger in his voice only irritation and worry Harry turned towards Chase, leaning on the polished table with his elbows. Harry gave Chase a knowing smile that said. '_Don't worry about it._ _It's nothing_' But Chase knew it wasn't nothing. Even only knowing him for a month and a half he knew Harry like the back of his hand. He was so predictable. With a final sigh Chase rubbed his face, feeling the stress somewhat lifted off of him.

"Harry...."

"What?" Harry seemed to perk up, hearing the sadden tone of Chase's voice.

"You seem.... more... withdrawn lately.... and...well." Chase seems to drift his words into meanings for Harry to hopefully fill In the pieces. But it seems Chase didn't get a break.

"What Chase, spit it out." from the volume and tone of Harry's voice, it seemed that Harry knew what Chase was talking about, but wanted to hear it from Chase's mouth, not his own. "Come on Chase. Why am I withdrawn lately? Hm?" Harry knew somewhere in his brain that there wasn't a good reason to snap at him, but he didn't get a good enough sleep last night and if he wanted to hear this he would of talked on the phone about this. At least he could hang up.

Hearing the harsh voice Chase's eyes widen, for a second his mouth was opening and closing, trying to form words. Then final he did but only came out in bunches of stutters. " I.. I w-well...well I was, I was, was....was." stopping only to take a deep, shaken breath he started again. "I was only looking out for you. I mean, me and everyone else was worried and they asked me to tell you they...WE where worried. About you."

Taking a fence to it, Harry grabbed he's Mp3 and pocketed in his jeans and got up from the chair, hearing it scrape on the concrete ground. Harry walked towards the gate and hopped over it, ignoring the many gasps of the near by people scurrying away from him.

"Wait, Harryཀ" Chase screamed. Harry mind went into thinking that he too just jumped the gate and was running after him. Huffing in annoyance he stopped, waiting for Chase to catch up to him. Hearing heavy breathing made Harry think that he wasn't that far away from him. "Harry...." a hand touched his shoulder, then a weight pressed onto him. "You sure do walk fast. Don't you?" Chase weakly joked. Hearing his chuckles made Harry look away from him. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it like that. I swear."said Chase.

" I know when I feel like I'm a burden to everyone when you are forcefully volunteered to talk to me. " Harry trailed off.

"I know, I know and I didn't mean to say it like that. Harry where just worried that's all. We feel like your avoiding us constantly that we feel like you really don't want to be friends with us. It's just hard to see you struggle when you never tell us of what you are or still struggling with. And..."

"Chase, I get it. Your worried. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of blown up like that. It's just that I have a lot on my mind and I just can't organize them now. But if I ever need anyone to talk to you'll be the first." Harry smiled, the mood seemed to lighten up.

Chase smiled at Harry while Harry ruffled the back of his short hair. Quietness formed for awhile before Chase opened his mouth. "Well anyway I got to go. Mom told me that I had to babysit PJ while she was gone to work. See ya." and with that Chase walked away.

Not seeing him turn the corner Harry walked across the street with his hands in his pants pockets. Then it happened. Hearing a faint flutter near his ear he swatted only, but air. Then again, swat, and then again, swat. Getting annoyed by this point seeing as he heard another flutter, he turned his head. There was nothing. Baffled, Harry looked around him only to see people going across from side walk to side walk, but finding no source of the fluttering noise.

Shrugging only to himself he crossed the rest of the way and stayed strait into another street. Then a flutter came near his ear again. Growling, Harry stopped, making the people that was behind him bump into him. Angry words where said at him before they went on with their routines. ' _What is that annoying noise?_' he thought. Looking side ways, then up, he gasped.

Butterflies.

Shadowy butterflies swarmed above Harry's head. Not a care in the world. But the weird part about it was that no one noticed. Maybe a dozen of butterflies where above him, but not a single person looked up. A little freaked out, Harry walked swiftly past the crowd, hearing, ' _Hey__ཀ __Watch it__ཀ_' or '_Excuse you young man._' or '_Did your parents ever taught you how to say excuse me?_'. The last gave Harry a ping of hurt in his body, but then this was the city. People everyday are like this. It was LA after all.

* * *

A blue moon brightened over a red-orange sun, and a rainbow of colors dancing, swirling into the skies as the stars twinkling brightly then fading into nothingness. A clear ocean that mimicked the sky, sounding like a morning pass of a lake in a quiet forest. The water rushed down a waterfall to darkness never to be heard again. Surrounding this beautiful landscape was green lush grass, sparkling as spores from dandelions escaped it's roots. An old, but artistic castle stood on top. Eerie, but beautiful. It had crystalized windows, rocky walls, and a door that was covered with a portal of some sort, swirling like the rainbow sky.

In the castle lined up still pictures of people, old, young, beautiful, and ugly. Seem that they would look at you where ever you go, haunting you. On the floors laid, a thin carpet designed with dying flowers intertwined with each other, blood red stained the background, and underneath; only could see the sides, was a grey brick floor. Every hall there was huge fireplaces, ebony wood carved of animals that looked lifelike, and each fire had their own life, their own flames as they caressed the chimneys. And as the flames shadows danced on the floor, like a celebration had occurred it seemed that everything was at a still watching the show afar. Doors lined up every twenty feet.

From afar a violin could be heard easily under the somewhat quiet castle. It's soft but powerful melodies pierced the forever souls that resided it's beauty. Getting closer to the source of the music it could be heard in the dining room.

It had blood red carpets, two enormous chandeliers shining the room with yellow lights beaming around it. Pictures also roam the whiteness walls and on each wall there was a door going into another room that also shed some light out into the dining room. China sets stood neatly behind glass shelves and a long table with a white long sheet laid nicely.

In the diningroom sat a breathtaking women. Her black curly hair laid on her bare shoulders only reaching midway. She wore a elegant green, strapless dress. Her skin was pale and her eyes glisten wine red. As the violin still plaid the women reached her hand to grab her glass of vodka.

Seeing the scene some would shudder in their wake. Not by the beautiful women, no. But by who was playing the violin and sitting across from her. Who was playing the violin was a stubby, old man. But that wasn't why. His skin looked to be shriveled up like a prune, revolting green skin like the sewers water, and his head had small strains of gray hair. His teeth where oddly turned in weird angles, and one of his eyes where missing, only leaving a empty whole. To say the least he wasn't a sight to see.

The one that sat across from the women was a man or to what features you could see. Other then white gloves, his suit, and his white mask there was nothing else to see because he was invisible underneath. There was no other features except that.

As the old man kept playing the other cleared his throat, "This very exquisite. Thanks again for asking me to dine with you." the man said ever so politely.

The women smiled across the room and sat down her glass as she finished it half way. "Thank _you _for coming Zachary. It's always a pleasure to have company over." She sighed, looking away as she gazed into nothing but the wall and floor. "It is absolutely lonely when such as myself living in a mansion such as this. Don't you think?" she looked up innocently to Zachary.

"Yes, well on to pressing matters. Like the book." the man knowingly suggested. "The council of the Damned has agreed upon that you, Vellia, assist us in finding the secret book before our enemies do....." he trailed off seeing Vellia not listening. Her finger circling the corner of the table. "Vellia...."

" There is no need for my help. " Vallia said this in a boredom tone. There was quietness making them know that Wesley had stopped.

Zachary stood, banging the table violently before sighing. Reached with his right hand to rip off the mask, but not to see nothing but the wall behind him, but a face. Blue eyes flared like flames and flowing blond hair moved in his rush. "You do not seem to understand what I'm putting in words for you. If we don't find that book we're good as dead." his eyes flashed golden angrily at Vellia. Vellia eyes where closed, chuckling, her finger trailing around her half drunk glass. Hearing the laughter in Vellia's voice Zachary growled angrier then just a few seconds ago. "What are you laughing about? This is not a laughing matter. If you want to die then go ahead. Fall off a cliff if I care, but unlike you I do not want to waste my last life I have. If the council didn't want you I would say good riddance......"

After the brief spouting it seemed that Vellia couldn't hold herself and bursted out laughing heavily, knocking over her drink with a clank, and a splash. Zachary looked at her as if she was crazy; widen eyes opened, as they turned back to blue, and mouth ajar. When the insane laughter ceased she looked up cold red eyes crept into Zachary's blue eyes, making him take a step back. " Like I said. You do not need my services. But seeing as you won't let it be. I'll do it..... on my terms. Okay?" Vellia sighed and got up slowly from her seat, here eye gently became a warm red if it could ever be. Zachary looked on in confusion. "It was truly an honor for you to come old friend, really. I hope we can just have a nice lunch one day in time. Right?"

Still dazed Zachary shook his head, clearing his strong questions that roam throughout his mind, and then gave a smile. "Thank you again. Vellia. I would be honored to come back too." he said this, not wanting Villia to strike the stare at him, and then looked at Wesley. "And thank you, Wesley for the entertainment."

The whole time Wesley was standing there, waiting on his orders to play again or to be asked to do anything else. "Thank you Mr. Bolt for your kind gesture." he crocked out, bowing before heading out the door. As Zachary was heading out the door himself, he stopped and turned around, holding his white mask under his light arm.

" By the way. What are your terms going to be?" he asked.

Vellia smiled at Zachary. "Now that's my little secret. If I told you I might have to kill you and you don't want that do you?" Zachary shook his head giving a nervous smiled and a chuckle before going out the door with a click

* * *

Harry opened his eyes tiredly as flash of lightning through the rectangle windows and the candles spread around him, licked the air. Gazing down, seeing blood seep through his wrapped hands, he didn't heed the pain through his knuckles to his whole hand. Looking back to the heavy weighted punching bag, blood plastered where he aimed, he slid down on the rough brick wall. As he slid, his body throbbed slightly underneath his skin. Closing his eyes in sleepiness, Harry laid his hands on either side of him. Waiting for his mind to drift off.

_Drip_...

_DRIP...._

Harry forced his eyes open, hearing an irritated sound. Green eye's searched the room to see nothing but darkness. ' _Wait.... Darkness?!' _All the candles that where on the ground where out. Leaving nothing to see.

Harry rushed to get up, wincing of his still painful knuckles. " Stay." Harry stopped his movement and looked ahead, knowing he couldn't see a thing. A feminine voice was heard through the pitch black. "We will not hurt you." the voice said.

'_WE!?'_

"Yes, we. We want the book." Harry's heart raced, hearing only his harsh breathing and the sound of the dripping drumming faster, like his own heart beat. His heart pumped faster and faster until he felt it would bust. He didn't know why it was doing this. And as he thought this his heart stopped. Feeling as though it was a balloon and it couldn't take anymore air. Then a flow of pain gushed into his body, like a fire roaring and flaring inside him. Pulling and tugging at his insides.

The candles that where unlit dripped in flames one by one. And one by one melted fast. The wax bubbled and pop before the flame licked across the room. The liquid of the wax turning the room into a sauna as the flames was between Harry and nothing but the closed door.

Then a unknown gust of wind glided around the room, the smell of a forest after a rain shower past. The smell of water covered grass mixed with pine trailed ever so slowly after the flurry winds. Not helping but letting a tingling sensation roll around his stomach in waves before settling into a dull touch by the mere scent of it.

Harry heart then restarted. Soothing and rhythmic beats. Only the whistling winds that was beginning to subside lingered. The wax hardened and the equipment that was across the now still room. Harry looked ahead; afraid, because he felt that if he moved what ever was there between the flaming wax would come back. _'A book?' _But before he could get into the thought of it a image of a brown leather bond book with two words in gold writing. _Dan Meedth_. Not knowing the person in any books that he read made it even more important, even though he never read as many books as Hermione did.

Trying to get up, Harry can only hear grunts of pain rising in his throat. Then groans overlapped the grunts from the sharp pain going threw his already tired body. His chest felt tight as his heart felt like it was being squeezed in an unimaginable way. The pain made him ignore the throbbing of his knuckles, but didn't give him much to be happy about.

'_Great, weird dreams, black butterflies, and now this. I feel like a magnet for the strange. Why me?' _Somethings was wrong and Harry needs to get to the bottom of this sooner or he'll end up pushing up daisies.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah first chapter to The damned. I know, I know I promised it earlier, but with testing going on and homework I sometimes don't get the time of day. I also changed it to third person point of view. First is kind of hard for me. Never used it. Also don't have a beta, never had one, I really don't know if I need one, so if I do review your answer and you'll say if I do or don't. So hope you like the chapter. Please Review and hope to see you next Chapter.

Names pronunciation:

**Vellia: **_Veil-Lee- a_

**Wesley:** (this isn't Weasley so don't comment me saying you spelled Weasley wrong. I know how to spell Weasley.) _We__**z**__-Lee_


End file.
